Личная жизнь доктора Реми Хадли, по прозвищу Тринадцатой
by synfilifjonky
Summary: ...Но тогда почему в день её смерти ты плачешь в туалете, плачешь беспомощно, держась за раковину, так что пол уходит из-под ног?


_я знаю ты уйдешь  
И будет небо плыть  
За тобой  
Ты так любила жить  
и может оттого  
что ты жила на краю  
Где я сейчас стою_

 **Ночные снайперы**

Ночью на кладбище темно, пахнет спорыньей, дурманом и другими ночными пряными травами; тени отбрасываются в густых листьях, шуршат и шевелятся под листьями; и уже изрядно к вечеру пробирает холодом.  
\- Это вон там, - говорит Катнер. - Копать будем по очереди,  
Пока идут к нужной могиле, становится все сырее и холоднее; а она сегодня, как назло, в короткой маечке и джинсах с заниженной талией. Тринадцатая с завистью смотрит на теплые куртки мужчин.  
Кирка стучит о камни, отбрасывает комья земли, листья и травы отбрасывают тени, шепчущие, шевелящиеся в темноте.  
Тринадцатая дышит на пальцы, пытается натянуть подол маечки на голое тело.  
И когда уже стукнула лопата о твердое, появляется... кто у нас сегодня припозднился, кого не было со всеми, когда пришли на кладбище? Стерва! Беспощадная Стерва стоит, заметная в темноте в своём белом пальто. Светит фонариком, смеётся.  
\- А я уже нашла, что вы тут ищете!  
Тринадцатая только взглядывает на неё и отворачивается. От вида тепло одетой Стервы в пальто и шляпке ей становится еще холоднее.  
\- Ещё не хватало нам тут провокаций, - говорит Катнер. - Будем копать, пока не найдем.  
\- Ну и копайте... - Беспощадная Стерва отходит от них. Шагает к сьёжившейся на кладбищенской плите Тринадцатой. "Ну-ка, что тут у нас? Короткая майка, джинсы с низкой талией. _Прекрасно, просто прекрасно"._ Она смеётся. Рывком поднимает за руку Тринадцатую с могильной плиты. У той не попадает зуб на зуб, нет силы сопротивляться. Руки скользят вдоль рук, легкий смех, "Оставь меня", - шепчет ослабевшая, замёрзшая Тринадцатая, - не трогай", - "Ду-ура", - говорит Стерва, и Тринадцатая долго будет помнить, как морщатся её губки на этом "you're fool" - "you're fool, it's so cold !" - Стерва легко поворачивает её к себе спиной и тискает за талию. Тринадцатая чувствует тепло её свитера. Горячее дыханье в затылок. Руки Стервы быстро растирают её худенькие предплечья. Потом ладонь Стервы ложится ей на живот, и Тринадцатая вздрагивает от этих пальцев сильнее, чем от холода, но они не двигаются дальше, чем позволено, не приближаются к кромке джинсов.  
"Оставь, пожалуйста", - говорит Тринадцатая.  
Стерва снова легко смеётся. "Да я ничего и не делаю!"  
И правда - Тринадцатая оглядывается - никто ничего и не видел, они стоят в стороне у памятника, Стерва приобнимает её одной рукой за талию. Остальные увлечены разрытой могилой, что-то там обсуждают.  
"Ты что же - живёшь здесь, неподалеку?" - спрашивает Стерва.  
Дома у Тринадцатой они пьют чай за столом, накрытым скатертью, тикают большие круглые часы. За окном темно. Запахи кладбищенских трав слегка дурманят голову.  
Стерва греет руки о чашку. Откидывает голову, волосы рассыпаются по плечам. "Я же могу заявить на тебя за "харрасмент ", - бормочет Тринадцатая, уткнувшись в свою кружку. Стерва смеётся, сжимая чашку в ладонях. "Я каминг-аут не совершала".  
Потом она одевается перед зеркалом, поправляя волосы, надевая шляпку, Тринадцатая сидит в каком-то оцепенении, не зная, что сказать, задержать ее? - но поздно, уже оделась, стуча каблучками, ушла, ускользнула.  
Значит, иди, как обычно, в ближайший гей-клуб; яркий желтый свет неоновых ламп у стойки бара. Найди там себе какую-нибудь стриженую, вульгарную, с грязными ногтями, приведи к себе домой; добивайся с ней жалкой грязной судороги, одного мгновения, за которое люди когда-то отдали весь земной рай с его любовью.  
Наутро на работе все, как обычно: столпимся у стола Хауса, взгляд скользит мимо, рука проскользнет рядом и не задержится. Даже, может быть, не поздороваемся. "Я каминг-аут не совершала".  
…Где, у каких берегов это все могло быть? Развитые, распущенные кудри, сладость, материнство… Нет нигде и быть не может; может - где-то, но не в этой стране, не в этом мире.  
А здесь - одиночество, медленно прогрессирующая болезнь и смерть. Тление, вечное истление, исхождение в землю.  
…Сначала начнут мелко дрожать руки, потом постепенно будет нарушаться координация движений. Потом - нарушаться память. Психические расстройства. Неконтролируемые движения мышц. Распад личности…  
Но все это время надо ходить, как ни в чем не бывало, на работу, надо жить по-прежнему, не подавая виду. Встречаться с кем-то.  
Они сидят в постели с Форманом. Тринадцатая рассматривает свои руки, положив их на колени.  
"Бог мой, хоть бы пожалел меня кто-нибудь".  
…Форман всегда будет с ней рядом. Он будет помогать ей сдавать анализы, сопровождать ее в клинику. Будет объяснять ей, что страх смерти - это лишь говорит в ней ее эгоцентризм.  
И она будет держаться. Она твёрдо будет помнить, что всё это - только эгоцентризм, а эгоцентризм - один из симптомов…  
…Но тогда почему в день её смерти ты плачешь в туалете, плачешь беспомощно, держась за раковину, так что пол уходит из-под ног? Прячась от Формана, который, конечно, скажет, что ты боишься за себя… Страх ли это, ощущение ли близкой смерти, которая предстоит и тебе? Или тоска о чём-то, что померещилось и вот ушло, прошло, не ухваченное, не вернётся… Или это - память о человеке, который был - сама жизнь, человеке, чьё тепло ты ещё помнишь - и вот он умирает там, в реанимации, за больничными стенами?


End file.
